bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zangetsu
}} is a HollowBleach chapter 536 and the manifestation of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō.Bleach chapter 541 Prior to being revealed as the manifestation of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, he was known as . Appearance Zangetsu is untypical of most Zanpakutō manifestations in that he looks like a mirror image of his wielder. He is also untypical of most Hollows, in that possesses neither a mask nor a Hollow hole. Zangetsu has white hair, white skin, black sclera, and silver irises.Bleach chapter 218 He also wears a white shihakushō.Bleach chapter 110 When seen as an Asauchi, Zangetsu continues to resemble Ichigo, possessing a similar build and hairstyle. Like before, his skin and hair are white. However, as an Asauchi, he wears no shihakushō. He also wears a plain, skull-like mask over his face and appears to have a Hollow hole in his chest. Personality Zangetsu is an unusual and complex Zanpakutō manifestation, as he is the result of a Hollow merging with Ichigo's latent Shinigami powers. Like most Hollows, Zangetsu is driven almost entirely by , and, as a result, he frequently berates Ichigo for not trusting his own instincts in battle. However, like other Zanpakutō, Zangetsu refuses to submit to a master who is weaker than him, and constantly tests Ichigo whenever he thinks the latter has gone soft and become weaker than himself. Despite this, he will submit and acknowledge Ichigo as whenever the young Shinigami proves himself.Bleach chapter 538 The Hollow is also gravely misunderstood by Ichigo, who comes to greatly fear Zangetsu, believing that the manifestation intends to possess him and devour him.Bleach chapter 379 However, in reality, Zangetsu has only ever wanted to help Ichigo get more powerful. Whenever he would manifest, and Ichigo would resist his control, he would plead with Ichigo to let him stay out, as he insisted that they could only win together. This is further supported by the fact that the Hollow constantly refers to Ichigo as , a term used to denote a partner or a "pal." The man in black also points out that, whenever he needed to teach Ichigo more about his Zanpakutō, he would have to enlist the aid of the Hollow, who also was the only one to come to his aid whenever his life was threatened.Bleach chapter 540 That being said, Zangetsu isn't without a darker side. In battle, he is completely merciless, even against Ichigo himself. During his battle against the Visored, whilst he and Ichigo were simultaneously training in Ichigo's inner world, he nearly choked Hiyori Sarukgaki to death and, later that same day, attempted to kill Love Aikawa witha Cero. He also showed no mercy towards Ulquiorra Cifer, prompting the Arrancar to lament how very Hollow-like he was. Zangetsu also has little regard for what Ichigo wishes to protect, as he blasts away Orihime Inoue without thought of her safety''Bleach'' chapter 350 and nearly kills Uryū Ishida for attempting to stop his fight with Ulquiorra.Bleach chapter 352 Story Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Thousand Year Blood War Arc Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: According to Ichigo, Zangetsu is a monster when he releases his spiritual power. His Reiatsu is said to have the effect of burning up the air around him. Zanjutsu Master: Zangetsu is an extraordinary swordsman. His techniques are noted to be unorthodox, allowing him to catch his opponents by surprise. He quickly defeated Ichigo during their first meeting and nearly killed him in their second. He has also bested both Byakuya and Ulquiorra in sword combat. Enhanced Strength: Zangetsu is incredibly strong. When in possession of Ichigo's body, he nearly choked the life out of Hiyori Sarugaki, forcing her out of her Hollow form at the same time. Bankai When Zangetsu activates Bankai, he becomes .Unlike the man in black, Zangetsu never refers to himself as Tensa Zangetsu. However, as it is the name of Ichigo's Bankai, it is safe to assume it is also Zangetsu's name in Bankai. He achieved this advanced state, and became an Bleach chapter 609 at the exact moment that Ichigo learned to preform it. When using Bankai, Zangetsu wears the same long coat as Ichigo, only his coat is white instead of black. Likewise, his sword transforms into a white with a distinctive guard that is shaped like a .Bleach chapter 219 However, after Ichigo masters his Hollow powers in Hueco Mundo and achieving a new Hollow form against Ulquiorra Cifer, Tensa Zangetsu's appearance in Bankai changes slightly. The white coat now has tuffs of black fur around the cuffs of its sleeves, and Tensa Zangetsu's hair grows out to the center of his back. He also wears a black, horned Hollow mask, with white stripes, over his face.Bleach chapter 410 Hollowfication Hollow Form: Whenever Ichigo reaches his physical limits, Zangetsu can take control of his body. The first time this happened, during Ichigo's fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, Zangetsu only materialized half of his mask onto Ichigo's face. In doing so, he could control Ichigo's body and speak through his mouth.Bleach chapter 165 Later, during his training with the Visoreds, Ichigo battles Zangetsu in his inner world while the manifestation controls his body. This forced him to adopt his first full Hollow transformation. In this form, Zangetsu took on the form of a reptilian Hollow with large muscles and claws, a long tail, pale skin, a skull-like mask with dark markings along the right side, and a Hollow hole in his chest.Bleach chapter 222 Later, during Ichigo's battle against Ulquiorra Cifer, Zangetsu emerged to save Ichigo's life. In so doing, he took on a new form''Bleach'' chapter 350 that resembled both Tensa Zangetsu and the Hollow White.Bleach chapter 531 In this new Hollow form, Zangetsu forces Ichigo's hair to grow out to the middle of his back. He also materializes a horned, skull-like mask with black lines on Ichigo's face. A Hollow hole opens up in Ichigo's chest and is surrounded by similar black markings. Ichigo's skin pales and he also gains red tuffs of fur around his wrists and ankles.Bleach chapter 351 Trivia *Zangetsu is known simply as Ichigo Kurosaki in the Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs. He is also classified as Human.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs, page 142. This was before his revelation as either a Hollow or the manifestation of Ichigo's Zanpakutō. **However, even on the pages documenting Ichigo's first Hollow transformation against Byakuya Kuchiki, Zangetsu is referred to as simply Ichigo Kurosaki, though he now has the Shinigami species label.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs, page 212. References Category:Hollows Category:Zanpakutō Category:Males Category:Manifestations Category:Evolved Zanpakutō